Lariska
Lariska was a highly-accomplished Dark Hunter assassin, charged primarily with assassinating enemy targets. During the Dark Times, she became one of The Shadowed One's foremost generals. Biography Early Life Lariska originally resided in an unknown region of the Southern Island Chain, created by Mata Nui and based upon the genetic coding of several existing sapient species alongside the rest of her species. Met with moderate success, the species was permitted to continue populating their region of the Matoran Universe, though their numbers were kept in check by harsh terrains and inhospitable climate. Dark Hunters Under unclear circumstances, Lariska made a reputation for herself as a mercenary following the evolution of the Makuta species. With the Dark Hunters beginning a policy of open hostility towards members of the Toa species, Lariska was known to have been inducted into the organization, which represented the misfits of the Matoran Universe; the species that had been neglected, dismissed, or even wiped out by Mata Ni. Believing this cause to be righteous, Lariska swiftly rose to a position of high esteem within the Dark Hunters and earned The Shadowed One's interest, allowing her to become a high-ranking lieutenant capable of commanding her own missions. During this period the Dark Hunters also grew in size to become a recognized power faction and a constant menace to Toa on a universal scale, establishing footholds in regions across the universe. Now confident in his claim to power, The Shadowed One became prideful, and sought a base of operations in Metru Nui. This period would thus witness numerous attempts from the Dark Hunters to win Metru Nui, both through political assassination of Turaga Dume and by letting the Kanohi Dragon loose upon the island. After nearly three centuries of brewing tensions, the Toa/Dark Hunter War finally erupted, a conflict that spanned across Metru Nui. Lariska was known to have led the Dark Hunter operation during this time, commanding a large contingent of her fellow mercenaries to battle the Toa Mangai. Lariska also authorized a number of Dark Hunters to betray "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. Lasting roughly one year, the confrontation escalated considerably once Toa reinforcements stormed the island and began to outnumber the mercenaries. In the final days of the war, Lariska was known to have attempted to tip the balance of the fight by convincing Toa Mangai Nidhiki to betray the other Toa by luring them into an ambush. However, while the Toa proved cooperative, Lariska's strategy was predicted by Toa Lhikan, who orchestrated an ambush of his own and ultimately exiled the Dark Hunters from the City of Legends Humiliated, the Shadowed One ceased his campaign and all Dark Hunters that were fighting in the war withdrew from Metru Nui, along with Nidhiki, who would later become a member of the organization himself. As punishment for her choice of traitor, Lariska's arm was dismembered and later replaced with a mechanical appendage. 1,001 years ago, on the eve of the Great Cataclysm, Lariska was known to have assassinated a Toa of Gravity in the Southern Matoran Universe, using Levitation Kanoka to adapt to the effects of a zero-gravity environment. After receiving payment for the bounty, Lariska returned to Odina. Following the disappearance of Nidhiki and Krekka in Metru Nui, however, The Shadowed One left Lariska in temporary command of the Dark Hunters and traveled to the City of Legends with Sentrakh, intent on personally investigating the incident and meeting Voporak once he landed. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and The Shadowed One's subconscious goal achieved, the Dark Hunters took drastic military action against the Brotherhood of Makuta, which was revealed to have needlessly killed both Krekka and Nidhiki as well as humiliate The Shadowed One. Involving herself in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, Lariska devised numerous strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, Lariska spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. With the Dark Hunter profit margin beginning to dwindle after so many years of conflict with the Brotherhood, the organization came to partner with the Order of Mata Nui after "Ancient" came to reveal his true allegiance within the ranks of the Dark Hunters. With all facets of the guild infiltrated, The Shadowed One was forced to partner with Toa Helryx and her accomplices, an arrangement that equipped the Dark Hunters with more troops in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. As a stipulation of this agreement, Lariska was assigned to reinforce the Federation of Fear taskforce, a group of incarcerated villains under the instruction of Brutaka. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Lariska was forced to abandon her activities and seek shelter, with the Dark Hunters branded as enemies of the Makuta's new world order. While initially welcoming of Mata Nui's downfall, Lariska soon came to realize that the Matoran Universe was no better off under Teridax's rule. With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, Lariska emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally herself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, she would later journey south of Metru Nui, where she united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Lariska and her compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, Lariska was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna To Be Added Abilities and Traits To Be Added Arsenal To Be Added Forms Appearances To Be Added Category:Dark Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Federation of Fear